Draco Malfoy, le monstre et le truc
by Emeraude-chan
Summary: OS Draco plissa les yeux, un air menaçant au visage. Cette expression aurait intimidé le commun des mortels mais son adversaire était coriace. "C’est la dernière fois que je te le demande, rend-moi ça TOUT DE SUITE " Seul un rire moqueur lui répondit.


**Disclamer :** Tout est à J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire ci-dessous.

**N/A: **Coucou les gens!

J'ai vraiment honte de poster ce truc... C'est du grand délire à la n'importe quoi... Vous êtes prévenus hein !

M'enfin, je vous souhaite toute de même une bonne lecture.

**Draco Malfoy, le monstre et … le truc !**

Draco Malfoy plissa les yeux, un air menaçant au visage. Cette expression aurait intimidé le commun des mortels mais, cette fois-ci, son adversaire était coriace.

-C'est la dernière fois que je te le demande, rend-moi ça TOUT DE SUITE !

Seul un petit cri aussi joyeux que moqueur lui répondit. Draco se frappa le front pour la énième fois. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce genre de choses tombait toujours sur lui ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal dans sa vie ? Rien, absolument rien du tout !

Bon d'accord, peut-être pas absolument rien du tout, mais était-ce suffisant pour lui donner cette punition ? Personne n'était sans cœur au point d'envoyer un monstre pareil à une jeune personne manquant de patience comme lui.

-Agaga ! fit le monstre.

Draco se détourna de son fils, tenant la tête entre ses mains. Ce morveux était impitoyable ! En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était bien son fils pour être aussi sournois et machiavélique déjà à l'âge de un an.

Inspirant profondément, Draco se retourna vers le petit bébé, le visage plus déterminé. Quant au gosse, ce dernier lui souriait gentiment, assis par terre, au milieu du bordel de la chambre de Draco.

-Ca suffit. Cette fois, j'en ai assez ! cria-t-il. Rend-moi ce truc !

Le petit applaudit, « le truc » entre les jambes. Draco en profita pour essayer de l'attraper mais aussitôt le bébé commença à pleurer.

-Jouè ! A mouaaa !

Il serrait le précieux objet contre lui, tout en pleurant comme une cascade d'eau. « Par Merlin ! pensa Draco. Si Astoria voit avec quoi il joue, elle va encore me traiter d'irresponsable… » Draco grimaça à cette idée. Sa femme était charmante, bien élevée et contredisait rarement Draco. Mais il y avait dans ce monde deux choses qui transformaient Astoria Malfoy en furie. Premièrement : la désordre. Et deuxièmement : la moindre chose arrivée à son fils.

Draco la maudit pour la centième fois de l'après-midi. Pourquoi était-elle allée, le laissant tout seul avec son fils alors qu'elle savait très bien que, face à l'arme fatale de celui-ci (les larmes), il était incapable de résister ? Sa mère était peut-être malade mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Les pleurs de plus en plus bruyant de Scorpius le sortirent de ses pensées. Il souleva alors le bambin, qui tenait toujours le fameux « truc », serré contre sa poitrine. Draco le berça, lui fit plusieurs grimaces et enfin, le gamin se mit à sourire. Mais voilà, Astoria allait rentrer et Draco voulait éviter plus que tout une scène de ménage.

Alors, il s'adressa directement à son fils. Il était temps d'avoir une conversation d'homme à homme avec lui. Enfin, d'homme à bébé… Bref.

Il le posa sur son lit et s'adressa à lui avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Ecoute-moi Scorpius. Je comprends que tu aimes ce petit bijou. Après tout, c'est le rêve de tous les hommes. Mais j'avoue que tu es un peu jeune. Et si ta mère te voit avec ça, je vais être enfermé dans le placard pour au moins deux jours… Tu comprends.

Scorpius regardait son père, les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte et un filet de bave coulant doucement le long de sa bouche. Puis, lentement, il amena l'objet encore emballé à sa bouche et le mordilla avec des dents inexistantes. Draco eut un sourire.

-Ah là là, tu es un vrai homme, mon fils. Je te promets de te donner ça un jour. Après tout, c'est le devoir d'un père. Mais pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas maintenant.

Draco sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une sucette à la fraise.

-Je te propose un marché, morveux. On échange ça contre la sucette à la fraise. C'est équilibré non ?

Le regard de Scorpius alla de la sucette au fameux truc que son père voulait récupérer. Après un long moment de réflexion, il s'élança vers son père en criant « Aga », laissant le fameux objet, derrière lui.

Juste à ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Draco sursauta. Astoria était rentrée !

Rapidement, il tendit la sucette à son fils, lança un sort de rangement sur la chambre et se précipita vers un tiroir de la chambre pour cacher le fameux truc.

Lorsqu'il referma le tiroir, Astoria ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjour mon cœur ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Agaaa ! lui répondit Scorpius lui montrant fièrement la sucette qu'il avait acquise.

Astoria sourit, attendrie. Elle jeta un regard à la chambre. Pas de pot cassé, pas d'armoire renversée, bien. Draco s'améliorait chaque jour pour garder le gamin. Elle devrait penser à les laisser plus souvent ensemble. Elle avait hésité longuement aujourd'hui, avant de laisser Scorpius sous la garde de Draco. Il faut dire que la dernière fois, elle les avait retrouvé dans une drôle de position.

Le salon à moitié détruit et Draco poursuivant son fils de sept mois assis sur un balai spécial bébé. Quelle inconscience ! Elle se souvenait avoir privé Draco de dîner cette fois là.

Se tournant vers Draco, Astoria lui sourit.

-C'est bien ! Tu t'améliores je trouve.

Draco lui fit un sourire crispé.

-J'emmène Scorpi prendre un bain d'accord ?

Son mari hocha simplement la tête. Scorpius partit, lançant des « Aga » passionnés à son père. Une fois que tous les deux furent sortis, Draco souffla un bon coup.

Heureusement, tout s'était arrangé avant l'arrivée de Astoria.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à ranger ses capotes hors de la portée de ce gamin !

**Fin**

* * *

Ahem... Je sais, je sais, je ferais mieux de me cacher sous ma table... Mais euuuh, j'avais du mal à dormir ! Et puis, j'ai toujours eu un humour bizarre.

Héhé, j'espère tout de même que vous avez un peu ri avec ce petit délire de nuit blanche !

A bientôt !

Emeraude-chan.


End file.
